Pues te tengo noticias
by Kireiko Ami
Summary: ONE-SHOT [YiJungxGaEul] La anécdota de uno de los días más especiales en la vida de este par. Incluye un cambio en el corazón e ideas de uno de ellos.


Despertando un poco de mi largo letargo y tratando de superar mi fobia a lo romántico. One-Shot 100% GaEul x YiJung. Capítulo ligeramente, muy ligeramente inspirado en un episodio de Parks and Recreation

* * *

 **Pues te tengo noticias**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Boys Over Flowers sí me pertenece pero ya no lo quiero, así que lo regreso a sus dueños originales, quien quiera que sean.

* * *

Ga Eul tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de abrir la puerta y adentrarse en la clínica del abuelo Yoon. Cada vez la ampliaban más; ahora había más médicos, más enfermeras, más equipo, una secretaria, un pequeño laboratorio y por lo último que le habían contado, estaban pensando en incorporar también a un dentista. Todo un centro de salud.

Avanzó a la sala de espera y se sentó junto a una señora mayor que le sonrió dulcemente y ella respondió con una leve reverencia de cabeza y una sonrisa.

–¡Ga Eul! –exclamó Jan Di justo cuando despedía a uno de sus pacientes– No sabía que vendrías; Ji Hoo se tomó el día libre, así que estamos un poco atareados... este... –revisó la hora en su celular– salgo a comer en una hora, si quieres...

–No vine a robarte el tiempo, Jan Di –interrumpió un poco ansiosa–; vine en calidad de paciente.

–Oh –la expresión de la joven médico cambió–. En ese caso... te atenderé en un momento; dale tus datos a la secretaria, por favor...

Jan Di entró otra vez a su consultorio seguida de su siguiente paciente y Ga Eul procedió a registrarse con la secretaria y volvió a tomar asiento. Movía sus pies y entrelazaba sus dedos con nerviosismo mirando en todas direcciones; fijó sus ojos en un cartel con recomendaciones de cuidado y prevención de resfriados y aunque lo leyó entero no entendió nada. Casi media hora después fue su turno.

–Así que dime, Ga Eul –sonrió Jan Di sentándose en su escritorio invitando a su amiga a sentarse en frente. Lucía tan profesional con esa bata y tan segura de sí misma–, ¿qué molestias tienes?

–No son molestias –se llevó la mano a la nuca y rascó un poco en señal de ansiedad–, es que... creo que estoy embarazada.

–¡Oh, por dios! –exclamó la otra llevándose a las manos a las mejillas con una sonrisa enorme.

–Tengo tres semanas de retraso y me hice un par de pruebas caseras... –continuó– pero una dio positiva y otra negativa...

–Oh, por dios, oh, por dios –la imagen súper profesional de Jan Di se vio algo afectada al no tratar ni siquiera de disimular su emoción–, oh, por dios –aclaró su garganta recuperando su postura–. Sí; no son muy confiables esas pruebas –tomó una de sus hojas con tablas de esas que sólo los médicos entienden e hizo unas anotaciones–. Podemos hacer el análisis de sangre aquí mismo y sabremos en unos minutos.

–¿En unos minutos? –Ga Eul parecía estar falta de aire; pensaba que tardaría más.

–¡Es rapidísimo! –Jan Di le extendió las instrucciones para el laboratorista con entusiasmo– ¡Qué emoción! ¿Qué dice Yi Jung? ¿Por qué no vino contigo?

–No le he comentado nada –bajó los ojos con una sonrisa tímida–. No quiero decir nada si no estoy segura.

–Entiendo...

–Además no sé a qué hora lo veré hoy, es más... probablemente llegue de madrugada, ya sabes, Joon Pyo lo secuestró.

–Ahhhh –Jan Di forzó su sonrisa recordando su charla con Ji Hoo la noche anterior cuando se despidieron...

–¿Jan Di? ¿Te importaría cubrirme mañana? –le había preguntado súbitamente.

–No, claro que no –contestó amable, pero cambió su tono a uno de advertencia–. A menos claro que sea porque te vas de juerga hasta la madrugada con Joon Pyo y los otros porque para eso tienen el fin de semana –terminó gruñendo.

–No –dijo de inmediato–, no es eso.

–Entonces no hay problema –levantó el pulgar– ¿qué harás?

–Es... bueno... quiero ir a la Universidad; la convocatoria de Maestrías ya debe estar así que...

–¿Seguirás estudiando? –se entusiasmo– ¡Fantástico! ¡No sabía que ya estabas pensando en una Maestría! ¿Cuál?

–En la... –titubeó– la más cercana.

–¿Eh?

–Gracias, Jan Di, te debo una –dijo desapareciendo rápidamente.

–Así que se fueron de juerga... –Jan Di cruzó los brazos fastidiada– Ji Hoo bien sabía cuántos pacientes teníamos hoy, sabía que lo necesitaba...

Ga Eul frunció los labios, algo azorada por haber metido a Ji Hoo sunbae en problemas.

–No te enfades con Ji Hoo sunbae, Jan Di –Ga Eul agitó sus manos frente a su pecho–. Tú sabes que cuando Joon Pyo sunbae quiere salir, ellos no pueden hacer nada por escabullirse.

–Sí, lo sé –contestó aún con el ceño fruncido–. Joon Pyo me va a escuchar, ¡mira que me va a escuchar! ¡es que a veces aún parecen adolescentes! –gruñó– ¡Me va a escuchar! ¡Es más lo llamaré ahora y...! –dijo sacando su celular.

–¡No! –Ga Eul se estiró para tomar del brazo a Jan Di e impedir que llamara– Déjalos tranquilos, Jan Di, los cuatro trabajan mucho, merecen relajarse de vez en cuando...

Jan Di gruñó otra vez pero le hizo caso y guardó el teléfono, sin embargo, su miraba indicaba que no iba a dejar las cosas así. Ga Eul resopló afligida; había metido en problemas tanto a Ji Hoo como a Joon Pyo.

–Pero, amiga –Jan Di volvió a sonreír recuperando su semblante normal–, lo que importa ahora es descubrir si tendremos a un pequeño Yi Jung pronto; ve ahora mismo al laboratorio, sabremos si estás embarazada para mi hora de comida –le guiñó el ojo y Ga Eul sonrió nerviosa.

–¡Hemos llegado! –exclamó Joon Pyo feliz saliendo del automóvil, el resto de los F4 descendieron también.

Miraron confundidos en todas direcciones; estaban en un descampanado gigantesco, sin árboles, sin vegetación, y el único rastro de civilización era el camino de tierra por el que habían llegado.

–Joon Pyo... –masculló Yi Jung desconcertado buscando algún tipo de edificio o vivienda– ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

–Creo que va a asesinarnos –susurró Woo Bin a Ji Hoo y Yi Jung–. Este es el escenario perfecto; nadie nos oiría gritar; nadie encontraría nuestros cuerpos jamás...

–Hoy es un día especial –continuó Joon Pyo con un largo suspiro de satisfacción–, he esperado mucho tiempo y al fin estamos aquí. ¿No es emocionante? Eramos niños cuando hicimos esta promesa, no puedo creer que el día al fin haya llegado. ¿qué les parece?

Con la respiración contenida y cara de susto, los tres se miraron entre sí.

–¿De qué está hablando? –preguntó Yi Jung a los otros con la voz más baja que pudo.

–No puedo creerlo –Joon Pyo parpadeó al notar sus expresiones– ¡¿Lo olvidaron?!

–¿Olvidamos qué? –murmuró Woo Bin asustado y forzando su mente para recordar– ¿Olvidamos qué?

–¡Vaya valientes amigos que tengo que no recuerdan sus promesas! –Joon Pyo se cruzó de brazos– ¡Hace quince años que prometimos que sin importar nada estaríamos nosotros cuatro aquí en este día! ¡¿Cómo pudieron olvidarlo?!

–Rayos, rayos... –Yi Jung se mordió los labios– va a matarnos, jamás encontrarán nuestros cuerpos. Ji Hoo, ¿qué olvidamos?

–Yo que sé –masculló Ji Hoo en el mismo tono.

–¡Pues pregúntale! –le dijo Woo Bin entre dientes.

–¿Yo por qué? –Ji Hoo dio un paso atrás.

–Porque tú eres su favorito –Woo Bin tomó a Ji Hoo del brazo.

–No, yo no...

–¡Anda! –y Woo Bin empujó a Ji Hoo en dirección a Joon Pyo.

–Hum... Joon Pyo... –dijo Ji Hoo quien apenas logró mantenerse en equilibrio sin chocar con su mejor amigo. Hesitó un momento y volteó a ver a los otros dos con fastidio. Tomó un respiro mientras Joon Pyo lo miraba severamente– Bueno... no tenemos idea de qué día es hoy...

Joon Pyo entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente mientras gruñía.

–¡Felicidades! –Jan Di abrazó a Ga Eul tras confirmar su embarazo– ¡Qué emoción!

Ga Eul no correspondió el abrazo.

–Oh dios...–masculló con la voz quebrada y se llevó una mano a la frente cuando Jan Di la soltó–, oh, dios, no...

–Ga Eul... ¿qué pasa?

–Oh dios, yo no quería esto –levantó la vista para tratar de contener el llanto– No sé si estoy lista, no sé si pueda... estoy asustada...

Jan Di la abrazó otra vez.

–Tranquila... –le susurró con ternura– nadie está completamente preparado para ser padre, todo estará bien...

–Yi Jung no quiere tener hijos –soltó al fin Ga Eul. Hasta ese momento, era un tema que había permanecido en privado; cuando una pareja se casa, de alguna manera todos a su alrededor esperan que pronto tengan familia y para evitarse explicaciones simplemente no decían nada a los demás–. Cuando me pidió matrimonio me lo dijo; obviamente es un tema que yo debía considerar antes de darle un sí... –calló unos momentos y suspiró– Nunca pensé demasiado en tener hijos, trabajo con niños, pero, convertirme en mamá, aunque no es una idea que me desagrade, tampoco ha estado nunca en mis prioridades...

–Ya veo... –Jan Di entristeció su semblante.

–No sé cómo se lo voy a decir, estoy asustada. Él no quiere esto...

–No, Ga Eul –Jan Di la tomó de las manos–. Mira, habla con él, ya verás que va a cambiar de idea; este bebé ya viene en camino y será para bien, aunque no fuera algo que estuvieran buscando, cuando Yi Jung sepa que va a ser padre verá todo diferente y va a ser muy feliz.

–¿Y si no es así?

–Así será –sonrió otra vez–. Te estás ofuscando, no saques conclusiones de lo que él va a pensar hasta que no se lo digas.

–Tienes razón –se tranquilizó un poco y sonrió un poco–, gracias, Jan Di.

–Hey, esta es una buena noticia –le animó con una gran sonrisa–. ¡Ya lo verás!

–Sí –Ga Eul rebuscó en su bolso algo temblorosa–. Lo llamaré para contarle...

–¿En serio? –Joon Pyo negaba con la cabeza mirando a sus amigos con desdén– ¿No es obvio por el lugar en el que estamos?

Los tres volvieron a mirar en todas direcciones.

–Joon Pyo –Ji Hoo se llevó una mano a la sien–. Lo sentimos, no podemos recordar todo lo que dijimos o hicimos hace quince años.

–Es verdad –lo secundó Woo Bin– Ni siquiera recuerdo qué hice ayer, caray, todo es borroso...

–Te emborrachaste y le propusiste a esa chica francesa huir a las Vegas y casarse –Yi Jung giró los ojos–. Gracias a dios ella no habla coreano y no te entendió.

–Demonios –Woo Bin negó–. Esa mezcla de cocteles... nunca más...

–¡No me desvíen el tema! –los reprendió Joon Pyo– Aish, está bien, les explicaré, pero...

El celular de Yi Jung comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo la frase. Él lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo contestó.

–¿Ga Eul? –preguntó al escuchar a lo lejos la voz de su mujer, pero había tanta interferencia que no entendía nada– ¿Me escuchas?

La llamada se cortó y él comprobó con fastidio que la señal apenas llegaba a ese recóndito sitio.

–Bueno, como decía... –continuó Joon Pyo sin ocultar la molestia que le había causado ser interrumpido, pero el celular volvió a sonar y, esta vez, antes de que pudiera contestar, Joon Pyo se lo arrebató y lo arrojó a lo lejos.

–¡¿Qué te pasa, Joon Pyo!? –Yi Jung sólo pudo seguir con la vista a su teléfono volando por los aires– ¿¡Te volviste loco!?

–No estás disponible –replicó con dignidad–, estoy explicando algo.

–Ahora no contesta –suspiró Ga Eul torciendo la boca con decepción.

–No me sorprende; está con los otros –Jan Di se encogió de hombros–. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? Tengo que estar de vuelta en una hora, nos da tiempo de charlar un poco...

–Buena idea...

–Sirve que te relajas; ¡estás temblorosa!

–¡El eclipse total de Luna! –explicó finalmente Joon Pyo tras uno de sus legendarios suspiros de desaprobación– ¿Recuerdan? Fenómeno astronómico que sucede cada montón de años el cuál dijeron entusiasmados que verían conmigo hace quince años.

–¿Y cómo suponías que íbamos a recordar algo así?, debiste habérnolos recordado en vez de ordenarnos anoche reunirnos, tuve que inventar una excusa estúpida para venir y... –refunfuñó Woo Bin pero, ante la fulminante mirada asesina del otro, retrocedió y agregó cambiando el tono de voz– ¡Claro! ¡Ya lo recuerdo!

–Sí, claro –Joon Pyo giró los ojos mientras se daba la vuelta para abrir el maletero del auto–. Anden, ayuden a montar el telescopio.

–Hey, espera –intervino Yi Jung señalando al pastizal– ¡Primero mi celular!

–Ya se perdió, olvídalo –contestó Joon Pyo sin interés descargando unas cuantas valijas del maletero.

–Me estaba llamando Ga Eul...

–Aish, la ves todas las noches, déjala respirar.

Ga Eul y Jan Di se sentaron en una mesa con un par de bandejas de comida rápida.

–Nada mejor que celebrar que ahora debo cuidar mi alimentación por mi bebé –canturreó Ga Eul abriendo una bolsita de mayonesa– que un insalubre y súper grasoso pollo frito con aros de cebolla y coca cola.

–No olvides los panquecitos de chocolate rellenos de chocolate con cubierta de chocolate –rió Jan Di guiñando un ojo.

–Sobredosis de azúcar –rió también, pero de un suspiro, cortó su alegría y bajó la cabeza. Tardó un par de segundos y tomó aire. Jan Di no necesitó preguntar qué ocurría– Lo llamaré otra vez... –pero la llamada ni siquiera entró esta vez –lo apagó...

–Ga Eul, tranquila –le dio un par de palmaditas en el antebrazo–. Es mejor que se lo digas en persona.

–Es cierto –guardó el celular de nuevo y sonrió con más alegría–. Tienes razón, tienes razón.

–Y todo va a estar bien con él, te lo prometo.

–¡Lo encontré! –anunció Ji Hoo agachándose entre el pasto y atrayendo la atención de los otros, quienes buscaban a pocos metros de distancia. Yi Jung se apresuró para llegar a su lado– Bueno, encontré una parte –dijo al darse cuenta de que el teléfono se había abierto y faltaba la tapa y la batería.

–Argh, Joon Pyo –gruñó Yi Jung entre dientes– ¡Mi celular!

–Ya, ya, ya –Joon Pyo se encogió de hombros–. Mañana te compro tres.

–Ese no es el punto, Joon Pyo, no puedes...

–Apurémonos con el telescopio –interrumpió ignorando los reclamos ante lo que Yi Jung sólo pudo resoplar con desgano.

–¿Quieres llamarla? –ofreció Woo Bin su celular, adivinando los pensamientos de su mejor amigo– Parece que yo tengo mejor señal..

–Sí... gracias.

–¿Niño o niña? –preguntó Jan Di sorbiendo su soda– ¿qué quieres?

–No sé...

–Tal vez sean mellizos, así podrías tener niño y niña a la vez –bromeó guiñando un ojo.

–¡No me digas eso! ¡Qué espanto!

–¡Cuatrillizos! –rió– Los siguientes F4 de un solo golpe.

–¡Jan Di! ¡Ten tú unos cuatrillizos!

Las dos empezaron a reír animadamente y en ese momento, el celular de Ga Eul empezó a vibrar y se pudo leer en la pantalla el nombre de Woo Bin. Jan Di quiso pasárselo pero, para su desfortuna, golpeó su vaso de refresco y derramó accidentalmente toda la bebida sobre la mesa, empapando el móvil.

–¡Oh, rayos! –exclamó Jan Di mientras se levantaba rápidamente para evitar que escurriera en su ropa– ¡Ga Eul, lo siento mucho!

–Cielos, cielos –Ga Eul, quien también se levantó, tomó el celular y lo sacudió brevemente, quiso contestar la llamada pero la pantalla no reaccionaba.

–¡Discúlpame! –Jan Di se cubrió la nariz y la boca con las manos totalmente avergonzada de su torpeza– ¡Perdóname, por favor!

–Esta bien –sonrió resignada. La llamada se cortó–. Ya quería un celular nuevo de todas formas –externó para restarle importancia, pero Jan Di no se veía menos apenada...

–¡Te compraré otro! ¿por qué seré tan torpe? ¡lo lamento tanto!

Yi Jung cortó la llamada cuando saltó al buzón de voz, torció la boca y supuso que ella no lo estaba tratando de localizar por nada importante.

–No te contesta, ya te cambió por otro –insistió Joon Pyo–. ¿Podemos montar el telescopio ya?

En vez de enfadarse, a Ga Eul le entró un ataque de risa. Quizá eran los nervios y la incredulidad, pero al menos la hizo sentirse relajada ver a Jan Di muerta de vergüenza. Ambas terminaron sus comidas y volvieron a la clínica para que la joven médico terminara su jornada.

Ga Eul se despidió más tranquila y se dirigió a terminar los pendientes de su día. No resistió la tentación de telefonear a Yi Jung otro par de veces y obviamente no obtuvo respuesta, pero no era algo que le molestara realmente; le gustaba saber que esos cuatro se seguían divirtiendo como niños y deseaba que jamás dejaran de ser tan buenos amigos

Joon Pyo no sólo llevaba un enorme telescopio, también había traído todo un equipo profesional de fotografía especial para retratar del cielo y sus fenómenos, pues al ser un apasionado de la astronomía, no podía soportar que las cámaras comunes no fueran capaces de capturar la belleza del firmamento y, de hecho, ya contaba con una buena galería de preciosas fotos que él mismo había tomado. No podía perderse el eclipse de Luna por ningún motivo.

Llevaba un montón de comida también. Prendieron un pequeño fuego y cocinaron carne que comieron con los dedos. Charlaron por horas, desde los temas más profundos hasta los más estúpidos y cuando la noche cayó, se admiraron de la claridad asombrosa con que las estrellas y la Luna llena de se veían en aquel punto perdido entre la nada; entre más lejos de la ciudad y de la civilización, de la contaminación y el ruido, más brillante e imponente era el cielo.

Finalmente, cuando fue la hora del eclipse, escucharon con atención la detallada explicación de Joon Pyo de cómo sucedía tal fenómeno, incluyendo como se hacía para predecirlos y saber exactamente cuándo y a qué hora iban a suceder.

Fue una noche increíble.

–Hace quince años, cuando supe de este eclipse, lo primero que hice fue correr a la oficina de mi padre para contárselo –sonrió Joon Pyo con nostalgia–, pero no me recibió porque estaba en un asunto de negocios –hizo una pausa con mueca de decepción–. Yo, su propio hijo tenía que hacer una cita para poder hablar con él. Cuando por fin mi padre me escuchó, se rió, me dijo que era una tontería y que en quince años sería un hombre importante de negocios y no tendría tiempo para gastarlo en cosas estúpidas –bufó una risa y negó–. Creo que fue ese día cuando me di cuenta que mi telescopio, que su promesa de observar las estrellas conmigo, que básicamente toda mi relación con él era un invento de sus secretarias.

Todos escucharon en silencio, a pesar de que sabían que era la secretaria la que escogía regalos y escribía notas cariñosas en nombre del señor Goo, siempre lo escuchaban como si fuera la primera vez, como si Joon Pyo jamás fuera a desahogarse lo suficiente de aquella decepción.

–A veces no paro de preguntarme si nosotros terminaremos por repetir ese ciclo con nuestros hijos... –Joon Pyo miró al cielo– Es decir, estamos tan ocupados todo el tiempo que a veces parece inevitable, como si fuera una maldición inherente a nuestra posición social.

–Definitivamente no podemos tener familias normales –suspiró Woo Bin también con la vista en las estrellas–. Joon Pyo tiene razón, hay demasiado que hacer. No deberíamos reproducirnos, deberíamos cortar con esto de una vez...

–Tiene su punto –se unió Ji Hoo–. Yo no recuerdo mucho a mis padres, pero sé que los tendría más presentes si hubieran pasado más tiempo conmigo y menos con sus negocios. Pasaba más tiempo con mi abuelo, pero creo que era porque él se sentía culpable de que no vio crecer a mi padre por estar ocupado –hizo una pausa–. Es cierto, el ciclo se repite, y no es falta de cariño nisiquera, ya que sé que mi abuelo amaba a mí padre y mi padre a mí... pero... –negó con un gesto de resignación– parece inevitable...

Todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y voltearon a ver a Yi Jung como esperando que se pronunciara al respecto...

–Tienen razón –opinó casi en un susurro–. Personas como nosotros no deberían reproducirse...

Yi Jung abrió la puerta de su casa entrada la madrugada, trató de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su esposa, pero se la encontró esperándolo en la sala de su casa.

–Ga Eul... –le sonrió– ¿qué haces aún despierta?

–No tenía sueño –se encogió de hombros–, además hoy hubo un eclipse, me quedé despierta para verlo, y ya no pude dormir... ¿lo viste?

–Por su puesto; ese era el plan de Joon Pyo –sonrió–. Tomamos unas fotografías increíbles –sus ojos se iluminaron al recordar lo bien que lo había pasado con sus mejores amigos, luego dejó una pausa–. Traté de llamarte, pero... –suspiró cansado– Joon Pyo mató mi celular...

Ga Eul rió un poco por lo bajo.

–Yo igualmente traté de llamarte, pero... –se encogió de hombros– Jan Di mató mi celular... –ambos bufaron una risa y negaron con la cabeza– Hay algo que quiero decirte.

–También hay algo que yo quiero decirte –él se sentó a su lado–. Dime qué es...

–Tú primero –lo animó Ga Eul haciendo lo posible por ocultar su nerviosismo.

–De acuerdo –Yi Jung bajó los ojos y sonrió, escogiendo sus palabras–. Ya llevo un tiempo pensando en esto, pero hoy fue un día especial y creo que aclaró muchas cosas en mi mente... –hizo una pausa– Tú sabes que vengo de una familia rota, toda mi infancia mis papás se la vivieron gritándose, peleándose a la más mínima provocación, mi padre metía mujeres a la casa y madre con sus problemas con el alcohol, todo era horrible... Me habría gustado tanto tener una familia unida, había tantas cosas que me habría gustado haber hecho con mi papá. Hoy con los demás estuvimos hablando de que será muy difícil evitar repetir los errores de nuestros padres, básicamente porque tenemos demasiado qué hacer; siempre lo he pensado así. Siempre me he negado a la idea de tener hijos porque temo convertirme en un horrible padre... pero la verdad es que lo he pensado tanto últimamente y hoy por fin lo tengo claro: no quiero ser mi padre pero sí quiero realizar todo lo que no pude hacer con él, quiero una familia a la cual poner por encima de mi trabajo. Ya no quiero justificar mis miedos... le verdad es que... –buscó la mirada de ella– sí quiero tener un hijo contigo –confesó por fin–. Me lo he tratado de negar, pero ya no puedo evitar sentir esto que deseo... Me encantaría una familia contigo...

Mientras él hablaba, Ga Eul asentía levemente con la cabeza agachada y mordiendo sus labios, lo que Yi Jung interpretó como una negativa ante la idea.

–Por su puesto será sólo si tú quieres –aclaró–. No tienes que decir nada ahora, sólo es una posibilidad, podemos seguir como hasta ahora... –tomó aire para cambiar de tema– Sólo era eso, no es tan importante –rió–, ¿qué es lo que tú querías decirme?

Ga Eul levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió conmovida.

–Pues que te tengo noticias...

* * *

¡Fin!

Gracias :)


End file.
